


Lily Smith And The Brave New World

by lilziez



Series: Lily Smith [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilziez/pseuds/lilziez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know the story of Harry Potter, The boy who live, but do we know the story of others before him? This story follows the life of a young witch who is about to step into a whole new world that contains every childs wildest dreams. She is just happy to leave home when she recives a letter informing her that she has a spot at the school for witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. She has to find a way out witout her no good drunk of a dad noticing. will this world be the miracal she has been wishing for or will it turn to a nightmare when old memories blocked by charms and spells come rushing back and her past becomes more clear to her? She is strong and powerful but doesn't know it yet and her name is Lily Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily Smith And The Brave New World

Extraordinarily average is never quite the phrase people use to describe the family of 21 Arist Avenue in the small town of Gravesend, county of Kent, England. A nice, small family with a young beautiful woman, a young and rather handsome man, and a lovely baby girl. Diana Smith and her husband, Tom Smith, raised their little girl with love, stories of the wildest magic, and a wonderful land full of witches and wizards; but one day it was all taken over by the darkest of things. The scariest and most dangerous of things. A man, but not just a man, no. To make matters worse this man was dark and powerful. He wielded some of the darkest magic known to mankind and just his name brought enough fear to one's self that it was silently agreed never to be spoken. As they told these stories to their daughter, they were always careful to assure her that they were all true and she always believed they were. Diana was a very talented witch and Tom was a powerful wizard but this, they conveniently left out of all stories or maybe they didn’t, Lily could never quite remember.  
It was 20 December, 1985, Lily’s seventh birthday and it was good, considering her mom seemed odd and somewhere else for the little time she was home. Her dad seemed aggravated and angry and it seemed to be mostly towards her mother. Little did Lily know that this would be her last happy day in a long time to come, for the next day was the day her mother died. She woke up and it seemed like any other day, only the snow seemed harder and crystal-like and the fog came down like a solid cloud mixed with an eerie and freezing cold mist. The frost was heavier than usual and it was really quite gloomy and dark. This must be beca

Extraordinarily average is never quite the phrase people use to describe the family of 21 Arist Avenue in the small town of Gravesend, county of Kent, England. A nice, small family with a young beautiful woman, a young and rather handsome man, and a lovely baby girl. Diana Smith and her husband, Tom Smith, raised their little girl with love, stories of the wildest magic, and a wonderful land full of witches and wizards; but one day it was all taken over by the darkest of things. The scariest and most dangerous of things. A man, but not just a man, no. To make matters worse this man was dark and powerful. He wielded some of the darkest magic known to mankind and just his name brought enough fear to one's self that it was silently agreed never to be spoken. As they told these stories to their daughter, they were always careful to assure her that they were all true and she always believed they were. Diana was a very talented witch and Tom was a powerful wizard but this, they conveniently left out of all stories or maybe they didn’t, Lily could never quite remember.

It was 20 December, 1985, Lily’s seventh birthday and it was good, considering her mom seemed odd and somewhere else for the little time she was home. Her dad seemed aggravated and angry and it seemed to be mostly towards her mother. Little did Lily know that this would be her last happy day in a long time to come, for the next day was the day her mother died. She woke up and it seemed like any other day, only the snow seemed harder and crystal-like and the fog came down like a solid cloud mixed with an eerie and freezing cold mist. The frost was heavier than usual and it was really quite gloomy and dark. _This must be because of Voldemort,_ a young Lily thought. For some reason she had always been comfortable with the name of _He Who Must Not Be Named_. She thought, what was there to fear of a name, a jumble of letters and sounds? And if she feared the name how could she ever face the man hidden behind it?

Lily ran down the stairs of her tiny home to find it absolutely freezing. If she hadn’t known better, she would have thought icicles could be sprouting inside the house. She looked over to the front door and saw it hanging wide open inviting in the nasty weather for an unwelcome visit. Lily took slow silent steps as a child would whilst trying to sneak a cookie from the counter before dinner. She stept over the threshold to see her mother and father arguing, and then Diana swiftly turned on her heel and began to walk forward onto the road and paused staring into space. What is she doing? What could she possibly be doing? She turned and looked at Lily for what felt like a lifetime. Lily could see tears running down her mother's face and they must have been hot because they never froze, but melted the frost fighting to stay on her pale, white skin. She mouthed the words ‘I love you’ and then kept on to the road. And it was done. A car came. Next thing Lily knew she was on her knees, she could feel the sharp snow cutting and burning her bare skin and her hot tears started to leave dots in the reddening snow. It got much colder all of a sudden and even the heat of her cheeks couldn’t keep her tears from freezing to her face. For some reason everyone that lived here could never really remember that day properly. They all said the same thing, that they felt as though parts were missing and that it never made sense. It was always very fogged up as if the fog from that day seeped into the memories of everyone there keeping them from knowing it all. For Lily, it all seemed a blur as though her head had been tampered with, whenever she played that moment back to herself it always without fail felt wrong.

 

⥈

 

Four years later on an almost warm day in mid July, Lily went out to get the mail as usual. When she came down the stairs she saw her father, Tom, sprawled out on the dingy old couch with a beer bottle slipping from his grip and threatening to crash on the wooden floor. There were several more empty bottles of beer and other alcoholic drinks scattered all over the living room. Ever since Diana had died, Tom had resorted to becoming a raging alcoholic and a no-good father who was frankly quite scary when drunk enough and not very nice when sober. It was like a prison living with that man, and Lily had grown to hate the man she once loved with all her heart. Whats worse is that Tom blamed Lily for the death of her mother and she was starting to believe it herself. Some days or weeks it got so bad that Lily would pack a small bag and go sleep at the park for however long she needed to get away. She had nowhere else to go. No friends nor family. When she came home her father had barely noticed her absence. He only noted that there was stuff around the house that she hadn’t done.

Lily snuck around her father determined not to wake him. She went outside and got the mail from the old broken mailbox and ran back in. She flipped through it quickly and with a shock saw her name flick across her view. She pulled the envelope out from the pile and set the rest down on the coffee table. Once safely back in her room, she looked at the front of the envelope.

It read:

_Miss. L. Smith_

_The Little Room Upstairs_

_21 Arist Avenue_

_Gravesend_

_Kent_

Lily tore it open at once and read the letter carefully about a hundred times until she knew it off by heart. She was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she knew that this was just the start of something fantastic.


End file.
